Peri
Peri (ピエリ Pieri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi in the Japanese version. Profile Peri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Laslow reveal that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite being punished by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and would kill them if she was annoyed in any way. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. Birthright Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, assisting Xander in opposing the Avatar. In Chapter 26, along with Laslow, Peri will choose to fight alongside Xander to the very end. Peri cannot be saved in this route and will die unless the player chooses not to battle and kill her before defeating Xander. Conquest Peri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Laslow, sent by Xander to assist the Avatar in helping get Elise medical attention at the Makras Palace. Personality Peri has a peculiar personality, and in the Japanese version, she often refers to herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. She acts mostly like a spoiled child and has a childish enthusiasm, especially in terms of causing bloodshed. She has no qualms with killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust. She often cries by herself. Peri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. Her birthday is December 24th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Laslow Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |50% |70% |5% |40% |55% |40% |45% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Silas * Kaze * Arthur * Niles * Leo * Hinata (Revelation only) * Kaden (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Selena *Kagero (Revelation only) * Peri's child Quotes Level Up * "Yes! I'm totally tougher now!" (2-3 stats up) * "Let's see what color bad-guy blood is!" (4-5 stats up) * "Great! Can I go back to killing guys now?" (6+ stats up) Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Ready to go!" * "Yay, Violence!" * "Let's get Started." * "Time for some killing." * "Let's share this one." * "Can I have the wishbone?" * "Can I go first?" * "I never lose." * "Hey, it's me." Dual Strike * "Can I play too?" * "Mine!" * "I'm helping!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy * *Giggles* * "Is that all your blood?" * "All done." * "I win." * "That was too easy" * "Is there blood on me?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Teach me that one." * "That was my job." Critical/Skill * "Right where I want you!" * "There's blood in your eye!" * "I feel like stabbing!" * "Say goodbye to your intestines!" Defeated by Enemy * "But I was...gonna do that...to you..." Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop *"I love the lottery. Too bad I can't play while I'm on the clock!" Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Possible Endings Etymology In Persian mythology and Armenian mythology, the Peri (Persian: پری‎‎ pari) are exquisite, winged fairy-like spirits ranking between angels and evil spirits, this may reference her dual nature. Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Peri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is pink. * Peri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters